We're all we need
by musiqnilla18
Summary: Brittany, Santana, Quinn friendship. Brittana with some Faberry. T for now M for later chapt.


**This is my first fanfic, so criticism is welcomed. Don't know exactly where I'm going with this so your thoughts would be very much appreciated.**

**Summary: Brittany, Santana, Quinn friendship. Brittana with some Faberry. ( not good with summaries) **

**T for now M for later chapters**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee**

**-SCHOOL PARKING LOT-**

"Hey beautiful," Santana says before placing a chaste kiss upon her girlfriends lips.

"Hey you," Brittany beams.

"So my parents are going away this weekend on some crappy retreat or something. I'm just excited to spend three 3 days alone with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"I'm super looking forward to that", Brittany says seductively, while leaning against Santana's car.

"My parents don't leave until 6:30, so I'll pick you up at yours at 7?"

"You got it babe"

Santana leans up to kiss Brittany. It start off slow but suddenly turns heated before Brittany pulls away and Santana whines in protest.

"We'll finish this later babe. And then some."

"Kay. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to take a nap to have enough energy to keep up with you tonight."

"I think I'll have to do the same...you tend to get pretty wild tana."

"You're one to talk miss 'lets have sex on the kitchen table' while your parents were upstairs sleep."

"Well blame yourself. You turn me on so much that I cant think straight sometimes."

"hmmm is that so?", Santana says huskily as she leans in for another kiss before being interrupted by their blonde best friend.

"Get a room love birds."

"Hey Quinnie-pooh!", Brittany beams before giving the shorter blonde a hug.

"Hey Britt-Britt...San."Sending the brunette a smile.

"Sup cock blocker" Santana says mumbling the last part.

"Whatever...Brit can I ride home with you? My car's in the shop and my parents are bullshitting yet again to get it out."

"What's wrong with your legs?" Santana smirks.

"Tana" Brittany warned.

"Sure Quinn you can ride with me." The brunette rolled her eyes then walked up to her girlfriend.

"I'll see you in a couple hours babe" Santana says before placing a peck on her blondes lips.

"mkay. Love you"

"love you too." Santana says as she gets into her car while the two blondes headed to Brittanys."

"So Britt, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Quinn says while buckling her seat belt and Brittany drives out of the school parking lot.

"I'm gonna hang at Tana's. Her parents are leaving for the weekend. You got any plans?"

"No."Quinn sighed. " Rachels gone for 2 weeks at that Julliard thing. My life's pretty boring these days Britt aside from hanging with you guys. It's starting to get kind of depressing. "

"Aww you should come over with me and San. Not tonight though cause we're getting our sexy times on and-"

"TMI Britt. TMI. That's okay I'm sure you guys want to spend some time alone."

"Yeah but, how am I supposed to have a good weekend when my best friend is at home being all depressed. You're coming over tomorrow and that's final. I'll tell Santana that I want to hang out with you and she'll have to deal with it. Plus

just because were girlfriends now doesn't mean that the three of us cant hang out like before and we haven't had a sleep over with just the three of us in a while. Kay?"

"mkay Britt" Quinn chuckled

Brittany pulled up in her driveway between hers and Quinns house and they both got out of the car.

"Later Britt, thanks for the ride."

"No problem. It's not like I went out of my way or anything." Brittany laughed and Quinn did the same.

"Hey I'll come over before I go to Tanas to check on you".

"You dont need-

Brittany cut her off. "Q haven't you realized it's kind of pointless to argue with me".

Quinn laughed "I guess your right. See you later."

Quinn and Brittany had been living next door to each other since they were five. Quinn was the new kid on the block and Brittany had lived there since forever.

**-BRITTANYS BACKYARD (FLASHBACK)-**

5 year old Brittany and Santana were swimming in Brittanys pool in the backyard when they saw the new family moving in next door.

"Look Britt-Britt, looks like theres a new kid moving in."

"Maybe we can be friends."

"I don't know B, she looks kinda mean."

"She does not...and you look mean a lot of times but I know your not."

"Good point."

"Tana we should invite her over. She looks sad and bored and they don't have a pool. She could come swim with us."

"You invite her. It's your house" Santana said annoyingly.

Brittany huffed as she got out of the pool, drenched from head to toe with her one piece pink and yellow swimsuit with a duck on the chest. She made her way over to the gate where she saw a 5 year old timid looking Quinn sitting on her

new back porch.

"Hi" Brittany beamed to her new neighbor. "I'm Brittany...but you can call me Britt...or Britt-Britt if you want."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the girls enthusiasm and got off the porch to come closer to the gate. "Hi Brittany, Im Quinn."

"It's really hot out. Do you want to come swim in my pool. My moms watching us."

"I don't know. You're friend looks kinda mean."

"Well Santana's always like that. She tries to be mean but she's just a softy. Don't tell her I told you that though." Brittany chuckled before Quin did the same.

"Okay Brittany I'll go ask my mom. And I have to find my swim suit. It's still packed in the boxes. I'll be back." She skipped off seeming happier than before.

Brittany was pleased that she could put a smile on her new neighbors face.

Both Quinn and Brittany asked there mothers if it was okay if Quinn came to swim and they met each other and agreed that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Quinn this is my bestest friend Santana. Santana this is my new friend Quinn." Brittany introduced them as they got into the pool.

"Hi"Santana says, not being used to her or Brittany having any friends other than each other.

"Hi"Quinn says after noticing Santanas distant tone of voice.

After that day. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany spent the rest of the summer together and had all gotten pretty close. At first Santana was hesitant to share her Brittany with someone else. The two had known each other since they met at the

age of three at daycare. But Santana had grown to accept the other blonde easily soon enough, and realized that she fit perfectly with them. And she realized her special bond with Brittany would never change despite the new addition to

the duo.

They'd come to realize that their friendships were a forever kind of thing, so even if two out the three (Quinn and Santana) had gotten into a fight, it would never last more than a couple of days. Brittany would get upset at the two and an

unhappy Brittany just threw off there whole friendship dynamic, so they'd eventually make up, 'for Brittany' they would say. They would never admit that they made up because they missed each other or for any other equally sappy reason.

They had shared every single important moment of their lives with each other. Whether it was Santanas parents divorce or Quinn getting pregnant, they stood by and supported each other. They knew and still know that they couldn't live

without one another.


End file.
